Divergent High
by AndThenTheBooksTakeOver
Summary: Tris Prior starts at a new school, in a new state, and determined to start a new life . She meets a group of friends that could be the answer to all her problems, but what happens when a beautiful blue eyed boy is thrown into the mix? Contains bad language and possible semi-descriptive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! This is my first fanfiction and I'm actually very nervous uploading this! I would just like to start off by saying that thank you so much for taking time out of your day to actually read this(: also, as I'm from England I'm not completely sure on how the American grading system / school system works over there so if I get anything wrong, please inform me in the reviews! Okay, I'll stop typing this now and get on with it. Again, thank you, and enjoy!**

_I'll say goodnight,_

_In the morning I will wake up to a blinding light,_

_And curse all my mistakes_

_And say I'm not what you think,_

_I'll break all the links,_

_I'll ignore all the exit signs._

_Cause you've had your own mountains to climb_

_And I've got skeletons I – _

I roll over to turn off the alarm on my illuminated phone screen.

With a groan, I slam my head back into my pillow as today is the day. Yes, _the _day; the day which every young adult enjoys – the first day of High School after summer break. Right now, other 16 year olds are probably waiting with excitement to see their friends who they haven't seen in _like forever_! Well, that's not the case for me. This is my first day in a brand new school, in a brand new state, and I am dreading it.

Suddenly I am startled by a very loud knock on the door, followed by a very annoying voice.

"Beatrice, we're going to be late! Hurry up, for God's sake!"

That was Caleb, my smart ass brother. God he's frustrating, I mean, jeez, does he have to be so loud?! It's only 6:30am! How long does he think I take to get ready? My parents are both away on a business trip as they both work for the government so it's just me and Caleb for the next 2 days. Great. I reluctantly roll out of bed and step out into the surprisingly cold bedroom. I once again groan and make my way to my en suite bathroom.

Briefly, I sneak a look at my face in the mirror, saying I look like crap is an understatement; I'm not at all beautiful. I have a long, thin nose and to accompany that, I have a narrow face. My eyes are a plain grayish-blue colour, nothing at all special. I sigh and quickly glance down. My mother always taught me to never be too vain, too never stare at your reflection for too long as it's considered selfish. But that's just who she is, completely and utterly selfless. Sometimes, I wish I was more like that.

I turn on the shower and quickly strip off my pyjamas before stepping under the steamy water; I close my eyes and lean against the tiled wall. I let the water soak my back for a while, the droplets smoothing over my collar bones and slowly slipping down until they reach my feet. I have no idea how long I was stood in their but soon enough, Caleb once again knocked obnoxiously loud on the bathroom door.  
>"Beatrice! Its 7:30 and you're not even dressed! Hurry up!"<p>

"My god, will you just leave me alone" I mumble quietly, although keeping my voice loud enough so he'll hear.

I hear his footsteps angrily leave my room, mumbling something about being 'too cocky for my own good'. Although, he did actually have a point as I only have 15 minutes to get ready. I hurriedly turn off the shower and step out into the bathroom, wrapping one towel around my body and another tightly around my head.

I open the door to my bedroom and make my way to my wardrobe. Luckily, I had already picked out my outfit for the day last night: Classic ripped skinny jeans, a red cut off shoulder top, and to top it off, a pair of black combat boots - dressed from head to toe in my faction colours. The school I'm going to is split into five factions depending on a personality test you took when you first applied. The five factions are:

Abnegation, the selfless: they wear loose-fitting grey clothing so they don't call attention to themselves. Abnegation run the charity events.

Candor, the honest: they wear black and white to show the representation of the black-and-white they see in truth. All of Candor study law.

Amity, the kind and peaceful: they wear loose and comfortable red and yellow clothes. All of Amity study music.

My brother's faction, Erudite, the intelligent: they wear blue as blue causes the brain to release calming chemicals. Erudite mostly do science and textbook work.

And finally Dauntless, the brave: they wear tight-fitting dark or black clothing that shows their danger. Dauntless are best known for sports.

Some people (including myself) are what they call 'Divergent' this just means we are acceptable for more than one of the five factions and therefore could choose our own, I chose Dauntless as they seemed the most appealing.

I rush into the bathroom, quickly dry my long, straight blonde hair that frames my face, and then start to apply my makeup. I apply a little concealer around my eyes, black pencil eyeliner, mascara and finally, a bit of lipgloss. Eventually, I'm finally ready to leave.

I jog down the stairs to find Caleb stood there, his dark hair neatly combed back, dressed in a blue blazer, dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he screams dork. He's tapping his foot impatiently as he looks up at me, his green eyes catching the light and his hooked nose pointed in the air. He throws me a muffin and motions for me to get out the door. I grab my bag and we both walk out to his car.

Divergent High, here I come.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Criticism helps to so any opinion you have is greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading! ~Grace xox **


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb and I pull up to the school gates and he parks up. We both take off our seatbelts and Caleb goes to open up his door but waits when he sees me not moving. He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, you okay?"

I sigh "Yeah, yeah. I'm just…scared. What if I mess up like the last time? What if everyone hates me?" I look down, feeling pathetic. I hate feeling weak, but showing weakness? No, that isn't me at all.

"Hey, Beatrice-"

"It's Tris"

"Okay, 'Tris', you going to be fine. They're going to love you. What happened last time – that wasn't your fault, besides it's in the past, it's over. I know it's shitty advice but just be yourself. Be the smart, brave, kind, honest and selfless person we all know and love. You'll do great, I promise"

I look at him defeated and give him a slight smile. I sigh and open the car door. We both walk in together and as soon as I enter the building, I start to feel small (and not just because I'm 5'3) I shake it off, take a deep breath and follow Caleb to reception.

Sitting at the reception desk is a woman with flowing hair that contains subtle hints of grey among the dark. As we get closer, I see her name is Miss Wu. When she sees Caleb and I, she looks up at us and smiles, her small, dark, angular eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Hey guys! My name is Miss Wu, but you can call me Tori. You two must be Caleb and Beatrice Prior." Her voice is warm and welcoming "Caleb, here's your schedule your homeroom is down the hall and to your right; you will probably be able to see it from all the blue paint anyway. There you will find your locker and if you get lost someone from your faction will help you. Have a nice day" Tori smiles at Caleb as he gives us a quick wave goodbye.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll meet you by the car at the end of the day" He says when he sees the worry in my eyes. I turn back to face Miss Wu.

"Beatrice-"

"Please, call me Tris"

She smiles at me again "Tris, here's your schedule and you will have me for art and homeroom. The Dauntless block is right next to this building. If you make your way there, you'll find your locker and if you get lost, I'm sure a member of your faction will help you find your class. If you have any concerns, I'm either here or in the art room. Be brave, Tris" I give her my best smile and make my way to the Dauntless block.

When I enter the building, I can spot the red and black walls from a mile away; you can also hear the loud booming of music playing out of a speaker. This place screams freedom.

I look down at my schedule:

**Beatrice Prior – Locker 4610, Combination 5, 10, 15**

**Period 1 – Homeroom**

**Period 2 – AP Math**

**Period 3 – Art**

**Period 4 – Lunch**

**Period 5 – English**

**Period 6 – Government**

I slip the piece of paper into my pocket and try to find my locker.

Suddenly, my body collides into someone else's,

"Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry, are you okay?" A girl with dark skin and long slender arms stands in front of me with concern shining in her brown eyes.

I chuckle "yeah, I'm okay. What about you? We hit each other pretty hard"

She laughs back, her smile reaching her eyes "yeah, I'm okay." She studies me slightly "so I don't remember ever seeing you here, you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from Ohio. I'm trying to find my locker, but I'm completely lost. Could you help me?"

"Oh, sure! Let me see your schedule…" I quickly dig it out from my pocket and hand it over. A smile plays on her lips and her eyes light up with excitement.

"…what?"

"We have all the same classes! Well, except from AP Math but my friends Will and Four and in there though! This is going to be soooo exciting! I can tell we're going to be best friends!"

I laugh once more at her energy, her over enthusiasm being oddly reassuring.

"Come on, we'll find your locker and I'll introduce you to my friends!" she grabs my arm and drags me down the hall.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

As soon as we get to my locker, the girl whose name I found out to be Christina drags me off again while chatting to me about the different factions and groups within the school. We soon come to a big group of people who all smile brightly in Christina's directions when they see us. They're eyes are inviting instead of judging and I get this feeling of belonging.

"Guys this is Tris, she just moved here from Ohio"

"Hey Tris" they all beam at me.

"Tris, this is Will" she points to an average looking guy with celery green eyes that suits perfectly with his pale complexion, his dirty blonde hair sits like a shaggy mop on top of his head, and his gleaming white smile makes the crease between his eyebrows become more noticeable.

"…Zeke and Uriah Pedrad" She motions towards two tall guys with dark, bronze skin and dark brown eyes that look as if they could see right through you.

"…Marlene" I look over at a girl with hair so blonde, it looks almost white. Her blue eyes are bright and boldly underlined with eyeliner and freckles dance across her face giving her a childish touch.

"… Zeke's girlfriend Shauna" Next to Marlene is a girl with dark brown hair that reaches her hips and eyes so green they look like emeralds which have a permanent sparkle in them.

Christian pauses for a minute "Hey, where's Four?"

"Running late, as usual. He'll probably be in for 2nd period" The boy, I think whose name was Zeke said in a soft tone.

Christian's mouth made an O shape.

We all head over to homeroom and take our seats in the back corner. And then in walks Tori.

"Good morning class! It's great to see you all again" There are various grunts from around the classroom and Tori chuckles at us all. "Well, as it is the first day back, I'll let you have a bit of freedom and you can just talk to your friends. But please, not too loud"

"So Ohio, why'd you move?" Uriah says as he puts an arm around my shoulders, giving me the goofiest smile possible.

"Let's just say I had a few problems in my old school" I say while biting my nails.

Uriah, who clearly sees my discomfort shakes my shoulder a bit "hey, their loss is my gain, right" he gives me a wink and we all chuckle at him.

After a while of casual conversation and getting to know everyone, the dreaded bell sounds loudly above the noise.

"Well, that's our cue to leave" Marlene said as she flicks her hair off her shoulders.

Shauna sighs "Yeah, I guess. Hey Tris, you okay finding your class?"

I open my mouth to speak but Christian answers for me "she'll be fineee. She always has at least one of us in her class anyway! Will can take her to AP math now and she'll probably meet Four there anyway and he has art with her after that so it's all good"

"The girl has a mouth of her own!" Zeke teases. I just shake my head as she shoots Zeke a dirty look – I mean if looks could kill!

"Come on Tris, we'll be late if we don't leave now"

I follow Will off to class and as he was talking about the subjects we'll be covering, I couldn't stop thinking about this Four guy they keep talking about, what kind of name is that anyway? It's pretty cool I guess. My mind wanders so much I nearly missed my turn into my class.

I walk up to the teacher at the front of the class and she looks up above her glasses at me, studies me from head to toe and then turns to the front of the class. She scans the room until her eyes land on a desk at the back.

"Okay Beatrice-"

I sigh "Tris. Please, call me Tris"

"Sorry, Tris, you can sit next to Four at the back"

I look over and I feel my heart stop.

I look down at the ground and walk to my seat, telling myself quietly to calm down.

_It's okay, you've got this. Yeah, sure, he's attractive but what's important is that you focus. Play it cool. Just smile at him, then you can get a conversation going._

I take a deep breath and take a quick look at him; I am captivated by a set of deep dark blue eyes, so dark they are almost black.

_Shit shit shit shit bad idea. Okay just don't look at him. Okay that's a good idea.._


	3. Chapter 3

**FOUR'S POV**:

I awake and unwillingly open my eyes and look up at the celling. I roll over into a sitting position and stare at the words "_fear God alone_" painted across from me. I grunt and pull a shirt over my head and quickly check my phone. _Shit! I'm going to be late. For fucks sake!_ My phone is full of messages from the gang, but mostly Zeke. One message in particular catches my eye

_Zeke: Hey man! Where are you!? There's this new girl, Tris I think her name was. Christina likes her so she must be interesting; you know how picky that girl is! She seems super cool though. Hurry up and get your butt to school!_

Well, that's definitely different. But I'm sure it'll be nice to have someone new in the group.

I quickly brush my teeth and tip toe down the stairs past my drunken ass father, passed out on the sofa. I dig my keys out my pocket and climb into my car. I get to school just in time for AP math and hurriedly take my seat in the back.

Will comes in with a short girl trailing behind him, she must be the girl Zeke text me about. I nod at Will just before he takes his seat and he flashes me a small smile. I begin to watch the girl again as she talks to the teacher, her blonde hair falling just in front of her face so I can't make out her features. Miss South scans the classroom quickly and her eyes fall on me. I hear her tell Tris she can sit next to me and she nods back in thanks and turns to face me.

Suddenly, time stops.

Her eyes flicker to the ground as she walks over to me. She briefly glances up and her stormy eyes look straight into mine. Her eyes once again move to the ground as she takes her seat. I compose myself as the teacher starts to talk.

I find myself absentmindedly staring at her, watching her eyebrows furrow in concentration, tapping her pen to the tune of a song, smiling ever so slightly as she gets the question right, watching her lips part as she answers a question…

The bell knocks me out of my trance.

"Shit" I mumble to myself as I realise I have no work done what so ever.

"Sorry, what was that?" I hear a sweet voice speak, so sweet it sounded like honey. I look down slightly and see a pair of stormy grey eyes gazing into mine. I nervously rub the back of my neck.

"Oh erm, I was just..I was erm..Just talking to myself" I flash a small smile at her; she looks away, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

C_ome on Four, this is your chance_

I see her sat to walk away, her slim body moving so gracefully, I jog slowly to catch up to her.

"Hey, Tris, right?" She nods "I'm Four" I give her a crooked smile. She smiles back up at me, tiny dimples form at the corner of her mouth, making me inhale sharply.

"So, what do you have now?"

"I have art with Miss Wu" I smile to myself.

"Cool! So do I. I'll walk with you…If that's okay, of course"

She laughed, and it sounded so warm, so friendly.

"Of course you can walk with me. I don't know where the hell I'm going! I can hardly see anyway, being small isn't so easy!"

"Here, I'll help" I place my hands on her shoulders and literally steer her in the right direction as she laughs at my goofiness.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

**Tris POV**

All eyes are on us as we enter the classroom hysterically laughing at something Four said.

He casually clears his throat as Miss Wu stands staring at us with a mocking smirk on her face.

"Er, sorry Tori, Tris got lost and I was just helping her to her classroom" Four said with a goofy grin. I suppressed a laugh as Tori narrowed her eyes at us both. After what seemed like forever, Tori just smiled and motioned for us to sit down.

"Okay class, simple project today as it's your first day and I think you should have a little bit of fun. Your task is to draw something that represents you"

The class quickly got to work; I begin to sketch out 3 raven's mid-flight. I look over at Four, watching him considerate on his work, his tongue sticking out slightly at the side of his mouth, his eyes darting across the paper, the quick flick of his arms as he sketches..

I smile at him and get back to my work.

Not so long after, I feel his eyes on me so I look over.

"What..?"

"Oh erm, nothing, just looking at your drawing, it's pretty good."

"Thanks. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, course, anything"

"Why 'Four'? I mean, it can't be your birth name so, why 'Four'?"

He smiles carefully "It was my number when I first started to play football when I was younger. It's something my mom used to always call me" His eyes flicker to his work and I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it so I get back to work.

"So, why raven's?" His voice sounds directly in my ear, scaring me ever so slightly,

"Each bird symbolises a family member"

"Ah, very creative" He says in a fake thoughtful tone.

"So, what are you drawing?"

"Each faction symbol. As cheesy as it sounds, I don't want to be just one thing, I mean I can't be. I want to be brave and I want to be selfless, intelligent and honest and kind"

I stare at him for a while, studying him as his cheeks burned up. He looks back at me and I notice a small patch of lighter blue on the left iris right next to the corner of his dark blue eye.

"Wow, powerful" I respond in the same fake thoughtful tone.

He shoots me a dirty look before continuing with his work.

Soon after, the bell rings for lunch.

At lunch, me and Four all meet with 'the gang' and we all make plans to go to the mall after school. The day flies by after that. After last period, I walk out of the school to find Caleb by his car and quickly rush over to tell him that I'm going to the mall with my friends.

I walk to Christina's car to find Zeke, Uriah and Four already there.

"Hey shorty!" Zeke called as I get closer to them.

I stare blankly at him "don't call me that" he raises his hands up in mock defence.

We all turn to a chorus of laughter behind us to see Christina, Marlene and Shauna.

"Okay, now we're all here, let's go SHOPPING!" Christina squeals while I grunt in response.

"Don't be so down! It'll be funnnn!" Marlene cheers along with Christina.

"Okay, me, Tris, Chrissy and Mar will take my car while the boys take Four's car, sound cool?"

"Sure" everyone said in response as we all climb into our assigned cars.

"Btw, don't ever, EVER call me Crissy again, or I swear to god!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We're hereeeee" Shauna sang happily.

"Okay so I think we should split up. So me, Mar, Tris, and Shauna can go shopping while you lot can do your own thing"

"Sounds good enough to me. Meet at the food court in two hours?"

Everyone nodded to Zeke's suggestion and we all headed our separate ways.

"Where to first?" I ask, actually excited to get some shopping done; I'm in desperate need for some new clothes.

After everyone looked at each other, Shauna finally spoke "How about Forever 21? I saw the cutest top in there the other day, I _need _to get it!" I swear she looked murderous.

Christina squeals and practically runs off in the direction of the store.

As soon as we get into the store me and Christina go in one direction and Shauna and Marlene go in the other.

"Ooo, this would look so good on you!" Christina holds up a short sleeved daisy printed tie-front blouse that is actually super nice. I nod my head and take it out of her hands as she beams at me – obviously happy with her find.

We search some more until Christina hollers at me to come to the changing room but as I don't feel comfortable trying clothes on in a store, I wait outside and search some more.

After what seemed like forever, she finally comes out with a huge smile on her face, telling me that she loves each item she picked out. We both stand at checkout with two baskets full of clothes.

"Hey Tris…"

"Yeah…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Well…" She hesitates "Just, how did you do it?"

I laugh "you're going to have to give me a little bit more than that"

"You got Four to talk to you! I heard you two were laughing so hard when you walked in to art together and at lunch he kept looking at you and you both seemed really chatty. It's just, he isn't really fond of new people, it took him forever to like Marlene but it doesn't seem to be a problem with you. I was just wondering how you did it because he's still pretty cold towards me sometimes"

I raise my eyebrows at her "I really don't know, I guess we just have a lot in common? Maybe..maybe he's trying to get over the whole being 'cold' towards people?"

She smirks "Yeah, maybe…" I can tell she is plotting something but I drop the subject.

After we pay, we meet up with Marlene and Shauna and go to Starbucks to get some coffee. We then carry on shopping for the rest of the time we have before we meet the boys.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

After what feel is like a million shops later, we finally meet up with the boys at the food court. I breathe a sigh of relief as I finally get to sit down for the first time in hours, I am definitely not used to this but something tells me and I'm going to have to get used to it.

"Oh. My. God. FOUR!" A female with a voice like chalk sounded from behind us.

Everyone rolls their eyes in unison "here we go" Uriah said, already sounding bored.

I turn around to see a girl with light brown hair which has been clearly ruined from hair dye, short ( and I mean _short_) shorts, a bright pink crop top that shows way too much cleavage, overly done eye makeup surrounding her piercing hazel eyes, an uneven fake tan, and a belly button piercing. Honestly, she isn't my type of friend.

"Hey baby! I didn't know you'd be here" She grabs Four and kissed him – well, it looked more like she was trying to swallow him. I just gape at Four, I can't believe it, was this his girlfriend? I didn't think of him to go after this sort of girl. Wait…why was I even bothered? I've barely known him a day. Maybe he is that type of guy…am I…jealous? No, no..am I?_ Shut up Tris, you barely know him for God's sake! She's pretty, of course Four would go after her, did you really think he could go for someone like you? You look like a twelve year old! He talks to you once and you suddenly think he might like you? Really?_

Four clears his throat after their make out session "hey Lauren…" Lauren turns to us all as if she was suddenly aware we were here. She scans the table for a chair making her eyes forcefully land on me, they turn cold. "erm, who the fuck is this" she looks at Four, eyebrows raised.

"Baby, she's nobody, just the new girl" His voice suddenly gets manly; sounding soothing in the worst of ways. I'm…I'm nobody? He's spent the day talking to me and acted so sweet and now I'm nobody…'just the new girl', his words almost echo in my head and I instantly feel uncomfortable.

"Come on guys, let's go back to my place and leave the 'happy couple' alone" Will spoke up, anger and disgust dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, let's leave" Uriah stands up and we all follow.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

As soon as we are out of the food court, conversation starts up again.

"Why does he have to be such a dick" Uriah sounds angrier than Will.

Christina shakes her head and Zeke drapes a comforting arm around my shoulder, giving me a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry about that, he shouldn't have called you 'nobody', that was uncalled for, especially since he's acted so nice to you, he can be a tool when he's around Lauren, but he means well! I mean-"

"Zeke, don't defend him. He does this all the time! You need to talk to him" Shauna looked lovingly up at her boyfriend, her eyes pleading.

Zeke sighs "I know, I will do"

"So, you all still okay to come back to mine? We'll all have to share Christina's car though as Four was our only ride."

"SHOTGUN" Uriah yells.

"What the hell! You always get shotgun!" Zeke complains like a spoiled five year old not getting what he wants for Christmas. We all walk off, leaving them to their childish debate.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of watching movies at Will's house, we all left to go home, all except Christina which was a bit strange; I'll have to ask her about that tomorrow.

I quietly make my way through the front door of my house as I know Caleb will be in bed. I tip-toe up the stairs and silently open the door to my bedroom. I kick off my shoes and collapse on my bed without bothering to change.

Thinking about today, I roll around in my bed trying to get comfortable. _I can't let what happened in my old school happen here, I can't, I just can't_. With battling thoughts, I finally fall into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's chapter 5! Thank you for those who have read up to now and a special thanks to those who have left lovely reviews, I'm very grateful, thank you3**

I wake up feeling achy and tired. But nonetheless, I start my day like I do every day – with a groan. I climb out of my bed, thankful I remembered to put the heating on half way through the night.

I take a quick shower and get changed into some of the clothes I bought yesterday: a black chiffon blouse with a white collar, high waisted blue jeans and black Dr. Martens. Following the same routine, I apply the little makeup I wear and dry my hair.

Practically dragging my feet, I make my way downstairs.

"Look whose ready on time!" Caleb teases as I send him a glare.

"Seriously though, how was your day yesterday? It's been a while since you've spent the day with friends"

Yesterday's events hit me and I realise I would have to face Four in school. But he didn't find it awkward so why should I make it awkward?

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I got some shopping done with the girls and then grabbed a bite to eat with everyone"

Caleb's face lit up – I know we constantly fight but he does worry about me a lot and I'm happy he cares; he's the only one that bothers to check up on me frequently, it's nice to have that.

"You ready to leave?"

"Yep. I'll just grab an apple and then we can go"

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

The ride to school is silent, all except Caleb blasting The 1975; if there's one thing we have in common, it's taste in music.

He parks up and we both get out the car, he heads off to the science block, while I head off in the direction of a group seated casually on the grass.

"Hey guys" I smile as I take a seat in the circle.

"Trissyyyy!" Uriah yells.

"Really? Trissy?" I groan at him, all he does is smirk at me.

"Has anyone seen Four since last night?" Shauna asks.

We all shake our heads and Shauna shrugs.

During the conversation, I swear I saw some 'looks' being shared between Christina and Will, I have to ask what's going on!

"Hey Chris, want to come to homeroom with me?"

"Sure. See you guys there later"

There with various responses of bye as Christina and I got up from the group and made our way to the Dauntless block.

"Christina, I have to ask, how come you didn't leave Will's house with everyone else last night? You seemed pretty determined to stay" I wiggled my eyebrows as I nudge her with my elbow.

A crimson blush breaks out across her cheeks, so red she could put a tomato to shame!

"Chris…Spill, now!"

"Okay fine! I've liked Will since Middle School and I knew I had to tell him so last night after everyone left I helped clear up all the popcorn Zeke and Uriah threw around the room. When we finished he asked me if I wanted to watch the rest of the movie with him as he wanted to watch till the end, despite it being super practicable. Near the end I couldn't take it anymore and just flat out told him that I really liked him and he..kissed me, which lead to some other stuff too…" the blush was now plastered all over her face.

"OH MY GOD CHRIS" I covered a hand over my mouth in an attempt to smoother a laugh.

"I can't believe it, you and Will 'did it'!"

"I know! Oh my god" even she was laughing now

"It's kind of cute though, you two make a great couple"

"Really?! Aww!"

"So…I have to ask, how was it?"

Christina gives me 'a look'. We both share a glance and burst out laughing. I've only known her for a day but I feel like we've been friends for years.

"Okay, we should really get to homeroom now" Christina says, going into a deadly serious mode.

"Agreed"

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

We walk into homeroom to find all our friends already in their seats. Four immediately stands when he sees me.

"Hey Tris, can I speak to you in hallway for a second?"

I shrug and walk out, him trailing behind me.

He stares at me briefly so I raise my eyebrows in an 'I'm waiting' fashion.

"About yesterday…" He stops as if he expects me to jump in telling him that it doesn't matter. When he realises that's not going to happen, he quickly continues "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to call you a nobody, it just slipped out-"

"Things like that don't just slip out."

He sighs "I know, and there's no excuse for it. I'll admit, I'm a dick when I'm around her." he says 'her' as if she's Voldemort and can't speak her name. "I crossed the line after I said that to you; I shouldn't have done it, especially when I feel as if we could be really good friends. Will you please forgive me?" He looks at me as if he's a puppy dog. I sigh, I'm not going to make the same mistakes, and I decide I won't hold a grudge against him. Besides, I feel as if we could be good friends too.

"You have one more chance, that's it, okay?"

"Okay" (**A/N: I'M SORRY, I HAD TO)**

He gives me a childish grin and I playfully slap him on the arm as we make our way to join the rest of our friends.

_TIME SKIP: 2 WEEKS LATER_

I've never been happier. Awkwardness between me and Four is pretty much forgotten. We've started to get really close and I feel so connected to him. Although, his glances my way never fail to make my cheeks burn up. Also being surrounded by friends who love and respect me is just what I need and exactly what I never got in my old school. I shudder. The mere thought of the place makes me feel sick.

The gang and I take our seats at our regular table in the cafeteria. The conversation is casual and filled with things that don't matter until Uriah and Zeke stand up on the table.

"HEY EVERYONE, QUIET DOWN" all eyes turn to them "ME AND MY LITTLE BROTHER HERE ARE THROWING A PEDRAD PARTY AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED!" Cheers flow through the room.

"EXCEPT FOR ERUDITE" Uriah added

"STARTS TONIGHT, COME ANY TIME AFTER 9"

They both take their seats and carry on as if that didn't happen.

"So, what's the special occasion?"

Uriah and Zeke share a look.

"You! It's your 'congratulations for surviving two weeks' party" Zeke grins as he and Uriah fist bump.

"Oh my god Tris, I HAVE to help you get ready!"

"You mean you want to turn me into your own little makeup doll? No way, not happening."

"Pleaseeeeee, come on, it'll be funnnn. I won't go overboard." All the boys snort and Christina shoots them a death glare.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE" she pleads as she shakes my arm.

"Fine!"

She lets out a high pitch squeal, which I am now used to.

"YAY, Okay, you, Marlene and Shauna come straight to mine after school"

**But is the Four/Tris/Lauren drama over? STAY TUNED.**

**Don't forget to review and also follow! By the way, my inbox is always open if you want to talk(:!**


	6. Chapter 6

As school comes to a close, I head towards Christina's car as my only ride is Caleb but he's staying behind at some geek club.

I wait a good 20 minutes before she finally decides to show up.

"Oh my god, Tris I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long! I had to talk to Mr Trent about some Maths homework he set."

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"Well, Marlene and Shauna are already at my house waiting for us so let's go and get you ready!"

"Don't look at me like that! You'll enjoy it!" Teasing me, she pinched my cheeks and forced my mouth to smile.

We both climb into her car and speed off down the road.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

Once Christina managed to get me through the door of her house without me complaining, I was practically charged by a group of squealing girls who dragged me up the stairs to what I assume is Christina's room.

I was immediately corrupted by a sea of makeup and hair products and let out my ever so famous groan.

"Oh stop being a baby" Marlene complained as she pulled a dress out of her bag.

"Hey, isn't that the dress I bought the other day? How did you get it from my house?"

"Don't look so worried, I asked your brother to get it for me."

There was a knock at the door and stood at the door frame is a girl with a shaved head with only small fragments of hair, this girl was most likely only a few inches taller than me. Her golden-brown eyes screamed danger, her full lips curved into a slight smirk, her delicate nose matched perfectly with her heart shaped face and high cheekbones, and her eyebrow piercing shone as the light reached it. She was striking without trying to be.

"Hey guysssss" Her voice was harsh yet friendly.

"Oh Tris, this is my sister Lynn, she'll be coming to the party with us" Shauna motioned towards her sister as she fumbled through a makeup bag, and now she mentions it, you can definitely see the resemblance. As soon as Lynn notices me, her posture straightens as if trying to look tough, yet she still gives a slight nod in my direction.

"Jeez, you seriously don't look happy" No emotion is shown in her voice as she speaks to me.

"She'll get over it" Christina said as she rummaged through her closet.

Lynn laughed and shook her head "I'm just glad you've found a new dress up doll – I am never going through that again. Good luck to you Tris" She gives us all a salute as she heads down the stairs.

"Okay we're ready, let's get started" I can tell you now, I don't enjoy the look in their eyes.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

**Four's POV**

I stand in the mirror at Zeke's house and study my reflection. I am dressed out of character: an untucked white dress shirt hung loosely over black jeans.

As the time for the girls to arrive gets closer, I got increasingly more nervous. But why? I mean, it was only Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Tris…Tris…I couldn't get her out of my mind all day. Her dimples, her beautiful blonde hair that she shifted over her shoulder every so often, how she threw her head back slightly when she laughed, how she applied lip balm so softly to her delicate lips, her voice…_stop, stop, you have a girlfriend, a perfectly nice, hot girlfriend. She's good for you, no need to fuck it up with a girl you just met._

"Hey man, lookin' pretty good! Is this for anyone special?" Zeke stood behind me as he winks obnoxiously.

"Yeah, I guess." My thoughts trail off to Tris once more.

"Lauren's going to be all over you tonight." My pleasant thoughts are again interrupted by _her._

"Yeah, Lauren, of course."

"Don't stare at yourself for too long, you need to help set up, we all know Uriah won't do anything."

I let out a snort and a nod of agreement as I follow Zeke into his living room.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

"And we are finished!" all three girls step away from me and take me in from head to toe.

"Oh my god, Tris" Marlene gasps as Shauna nods violently.

"You look gorgeous" Christina almost shouts as a crimson blush spreads across my cheeks.

"Can I see now?!" I asked impatiently.

The girls step aside to reveal a mirror to the girl who doesn't look like me.

This girl was beautiful. She is dressed in a stunning black dress containing a slight illusion overlay on top of a sweetheart neckline, mesh insets around the waistline following round the body and at the top of the front bodice, and a A-line skirt with sheer lines surrounding the hemline. Her makeup is simple yet bold. Black smokey eyeshadow sweeps across her lid, her lips are a dusky rose colour and her cheekbones are slightly highlighted with subtle blush and her hair hangs loosely on her shoulders.

"Guys…I..I..love it. Maybe the shoes are a little too much" I stare down at the black 6inch heels Christina forced me into "But seriously, thank you so much" They all hug me tight.

"Okay, we need to get ready now." Christina said, clearly eager.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later everyone was ready, and if I do say so myself, everyone looks incredible.

Shauna's dress is a deep red dress with an illusion overlay on top of a sweetheart neckline, a glittering red sequin bodice, and a ballerina tulle skirt. Her hair is in a loose braid that flows down her right shoulder, her lips are a similar colour to her dress and her eyeshadow is a red- white blend with added eyeliner flicks. Her shoes are demi-wedged heeled lace-up boots, perfecting her look.

Marlene's dress is strapless and turquoise with a sweetheart neckline, tiny pleats to the bodice sit on top of a jewel-embellished waistband, and chandelier ruffles cascade down the skirt. Her makeup is simple: nude, glitter eyeshadow, black pencil liner, fake lashes and nude glossy lips. Her hair hangs in loose curls down her back and her black 6inch heels make her legs look longer.

Christina's dress is a classy royal blue with a black trim highlighting the neck and a black cut-out cage design to the back. Her makeup is bold: her lips are the colour of raspberry's while her eyes are boldly made up with black eyeliner flicks and bronze eyeshadow. Her hair is in a waterfall braid and like me and Marlene; she's in 6inch heels.

We all make our way downstairs to where Lynn is waiting.

"Seriously, Lynn?" Christina's tone was like a disapproving mother.

"What?"

"Your clothes!"

Lynn was dressed casual: a knitted black jumper hangs over a pair of black skinny jeans, her shoes are grey converse grey and to top it off, she wore a knitted black hat.

"Please let me at least do your makeup" She pulled her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, not going to happen."

"Fine."

"Leave her alone Chris, she looks nice."

"See, Tris gets it!"

"Now let's get drunk!" Marlene yells as we leave the house.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! I know the last two chapters were a bit crap but I promise tomorrow will be an improvement! The party scene will be up at some point tomorrow, be prepared for Lauren / Four / Tris drama!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't upload when I said I was going to! But anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like the drama!**_

_**WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SLIGHTLY SUGGESTIVE SCENES.**_

I'm hit by the suffocating smell of alcohol. Staying close to Shauna, we weave our way through sweaty bodies and drunken dancers. This is not my type of scene.

"My favourite people have finally arriveddddd!" Uriah stumbles towards us, slurring loudly.

"Seriously Uriah, the party didn't start that long ago" Christina laughs as she grabs herself a drink from the nearest table. Uriah completely ignores her, instead he makes his way across the room.

"I'm going to grab some water from the kitchen; I'll be back in a minute"

"Boo! You're boring" Marlene shouts after me.

I simply wave her off as I head towards the open door.

Luckily the kitchen was practically empty, no drunken guys grabbing at me, no sweaty bodies, no make-out sessions, and no 'dirty dancing'.

"Heyy Tris" I jump back to see a very handsome looking guy staring at me.

"You scared me too death!"

Four's hands fly up in mock defence.

"So, how do you find the party?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink.

He shrugs "It's okay I guess. Even better now you're here" He says jokingly.

I shake my head and laugh.

"No, seriously, you look good, Tris"

A blush spreads across my cheeks.

"You erm, wanna maybe dance with me?" A blush matching mine spreads across his cheeks, but it goes as quick as it came.

I study him thoughtfully "Are you drunk?"

"All I've had is two, maybe three sips of beer"

"Okay then, let's dance" I put down my water and walk into the front room, leaving Four to trail behind me.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay starts booming from the stereo set. Next thing I know, I'm being turned around. One of Four's hands falls on my waist as his other hand grips mine. He starts to twirl us around, almost in a fast-slow dance. I break out in a laugh as he twists us around the dance floor; a wide smile spreads across his face as he mouths the words "such a heavenly view" as he looks directly in my eyes. He stops twirling and gently sways us. Our eyes searching each other's, the whole room dissolves around us, leaving us the only ones in the room. No people, no voices, no sound.

Next thing I know, we're leaning in. Closer and closer and closer and…

"Oh my god, guyssssss, let's danceeeee" A drunken Zeke practically falls into us.

"Erm, I I erm I have to er" I stutter.

"Yeah, I er so do I" He continues.

I make my way out the back door to get some fresh air. I can't believe that just happened, I'm such an idiot! I sit on the nearest bench, my hands covering my face.

Someone stands in front of me and clears their throat loudly. I lift up my head, expecting to see Christina, Marlene or Shauna, but lucky for me, it's Lauren stood in front of two other girls. God, it looks like a bad scene from a cheesy 2009 high school movie.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing with my boyfriend?" Her tone is intimidating, filled with fire.

"Look, all we did was dance, it was harmless, we're friends and that's it" my tone comes out harsher than I would like it to, although it was safe to say I am not in the mood to argue.

She flicks her hair off her shoulder and kneels down so she's at my eye-level. She grips my cheeks and speaks quietly "listen to me, and listen carefully; Four, my boyfriend, will never EVER want you. Let's face it hunny, who would? You're far too skinny, you're not exactly what anyone would call attractive, worst of all you're built like a twelve year old! Did you really think wearing a dress like that would get someone's attention? It just looks like you're trying too hard. Now do us all a favour, and get the fuck out of this town." She steps back up, laughs at me and struts back inside.

I stare blankly at the space she stood just moments ago. I can't help but to think that she was right. Everything she said was right. Did I seriously think him – or anyone could like someone like me?

I storm inside and grab the nearest bottle; my plan is to drink until I can't remember my own name. I sit in a chair in the kitchen, continuing to drink whatever I could.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

1 short hour later, I am clearly intoxicated. Somehow I end up sitting on a couch in the living room. A guy walks up to me and takes a seat, my head is spinning so bad that the image of his face blurs.

"Hey, you're Tris, right?" The only response I can give is an unsure nod as I sip at the bottle in my hand. I turn my attention towards the dance floor. I scan the crowd but the only clear face I can see is Four's, with Lauren practically attached to his arm. His eyes lock with mine, all I see is hate as he glares at the guy whose arm is now draped around my waist.

Rash thinking can be dangerous. I learned that as I did the first thing that came to my corrupted mind; I kissed the stranger. His greedy hands travel up my thighs, his body leans further into mine. He pulls back and grips my hand tight and begins to pull hard. I am too far gone to even fight back. I let him lead me upstairs. He opens a door to a bedroom and pulls me inside.

"You're so damn sexy" he whispers as he kisses my neck. His mouth feels dirty and rough on my skin.

He shoves me up against the wall and presses my hands above my head, enabling my movement. His mouth found mine again, his tongue tried to force its way down my throat.

It was like waking up, the sudden realisation that I do not want this. I hopelessly try to struggle out of his grasp.

"Don't be like that" His tone is playful yet sinister, his lips curve upwards into a sick smile. I kick some more but my drunken haze doesn't allow me to get very far. I decide to do what was best. I inhaled sharply and screamed out with all my might.

His eyes turn cold.

"You stupid little bitch" He slaps me hard. His hands grip my shoulders as he shoves me hard into the wall. I feel the pain radiating through my bones. His fist connects with my rips hard, I gasp as I clutch my side and lean forward, my attempt to protect myself is pathetic, his fist once more connect with my rips and I sink to the floor, unable to catch my breath. His foot repeatedly hits my side. I let out another scream, much louder than the last. He grabs a fist full of my hair and leans forward.

"My buddy Al says hi"

He raises his foot and casually smashes it into my cheek.

Everything goes black.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and if you have any suggestions for chapters, please let me know! The next chapter will be up either Sunday or Monday ****.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you all had a great Christmas! I'm sorry for not updating, my laptop has been acting up recently. But everything is fine now and as I'm off for Christmas break, I'll be updating frequently, so remember to follow the story to be notified for new chapters!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and to those who have read, favourited or followed. It means a lot **

**Here's Chapter 8, enjoy!**

Four's POV

I glance around the room to find Tris sitting with that poor excuse of a human, Peter. I can't believe she's with him! Is that really her type of guy? Not but one hour ago, we were nearly kissing and now she's flirting with Peter. Surely she must know just by talking to him how vile he is.

His arm is draped tightly around her thin waist; his lips are pressed up carelessly on her neck. Tris scans the room briefly until her eyes find mine, her gaze turns angry, maybe even hurt, she turns to Peter and kisses him quickly. It looks as if her intention was to pull back but Peter leans his body into hers, keeping a firm grip on her thigh so she can barely move. He suddenly stops kissing her and swiftly moves his hand to hers, yanking her up harshly. I take a big gulp of my beer as he leads her up the stairs.

"Come on baby, let's dance" Lauren whispers seductively. Before I know it, she's grinding on me. I push her off.

"Seriously? You won't let me have sex with you so at least let me get you in the mood!"

"Really, Lauren? Just get off me."

I walk up the stairs and turn straight into the main bathroom. I sit on the edge of the bath with my head in my hands._ The only reason I'm feeling like this is because I'm drunk. Just relax._ I move to the sink, splash some cold water on my face and look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot, my hair is messy and my shirt is wrinkled, my neck is covered in deep red lipstick. I grab a cloth from the side of the sink and scrub at my neck.

A high pitched scream can be heard in the room next to the bathroom. I shake my head and ignore it; it's probably just people messing around.

Once all the lipstick is off my neck, I leave the bathroom and begin to walk downstairs. Another scream, followed by frantic pleas to stop can be heard through the wooden door. This time, I recognise the voice. Tris.

I barge through the door to see Tris lying on the floor, the top of her dress falling below her bra, her hands covering her face, and her side badly bruised and bleeding.

"My buddy Al says hi"

Peter raises his foot and brings it down hard on her face.

She goes quiet.

The next thing I know, I have Peter held up against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?! You don't have the fucking right to touch her!"

He just laughs at me. "You really think I wanted to touch her? Look at her, she's pathetic. Your girlfriend was right, she does have a body of a twelve year old" His head cocks to the side, a sinister grin growing on his face.

My fist automatically connects with his stomach, making him gasp for air "You're fucking scum. If I see you go anywhere near her again, I swear to god."

He gulps and struggles beneath my grasp. I punch him again, this time in the face and let him go. He collapses to the floor but before he gets away I kick him somewhere where no man wants to be kicked. He collapses once more and semi crawls out the door, still gasping for air.

I quickly rush to Tris' side and turn her over. Her face is badly bruised and swollen in places.

"Tris? Can you hear me?" She doesn't move. I shake her. She doesn't move. Panic sets in.

I fumble around in my pockets to try to find my phone.

_Shit I gave it to Zeke so I wouldn't lose it. _

I rush down to the front longue until I spot Lynn. We're not that close but she's seems to be the only sober one here.

"Lynn, Tris has been hurt and she's not responding. We need to call an ambulance."

"What happened?!"

"Peter."

Her face falls and turns pale. "I'll call an ambulance, you kick everyone out"

_How the hell am I going to get everyone out of here? There are too many people. Besides, it's so loud, no one will hea- The music!_

I find the cable to the stereo and pull the plug. Groans sound from all the rooms.

"Okay, everyone out." People start to stumble out the door, leaving their drinks behind.

The rest of the gang join me and Lynn.

"What the hell is going on?" A now sober Will asks.

"Tris is upstairs in Zeke's bedroom and she's badly hurt. We've just called an ambulance."

"What happened?" Marlene asks with worry clear in her voice.

"Peter. He beat her and did God knows what else to her." Lynn answers for me.

"Look, the only sober ones here are me, Lynn and Will. The rest of you go home, I'll fill you in tomorrow"

"We are not drunk!" Shauna protests.

I laugh at her "Uriah is staring into space, Zeke is too busy playing with your hair to know what's going on, you can barely stand, Christina can't even form words properly, and Marlene looks as if she might pass out!"

Shauna looks at me defeated.

"I'll drive everyone home, you stay here with Tris. You can fill me in tomorrow." I nod in agreement at Will. Everyone follows Will out the door and I'm left with Uriah and Zeke.

"Okay Uriah, let's get you to bed"

"Fourrrrr. That's a silly nameee. What's your reaaallll name?"

I sigh as I lead him up the stairs.

"I love you, you know? You're my buddy. My best buddy."

I ignore him and take him to his room.

"Okay you climb into bed now…Yeah, okay, that's it. Now go to sleep."

I shut his door and go back downstairs to find Zeke passed out on the couch. _Jesus._

Luckily, the sirens can be heard from down the street.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

I watch the paramedics load Tris into the ambulance and climb in the vehicle after them.

I hold her hand as we ride to the hospital.


	9. AN PLEASE READ

Hey guys! Just a quick message to say I'm really sorry for not uploading in like a month. I've been going through some things that I'd much rather not discuss, plus I've been having trouble with my laptop / internet connection. BUT my laptop is now fixed and I'm not going to let my problems get in the way of writing (I write other stuff too – I just don't put it on the internet) and I will be posting AT LEAST 4 chapters this Saturday! So please follow the story or check back on Saturday night / Sunday morning, and I promise I will frequently upload from now on. I have a few good ideas for this story and some other fics I'd like to write. ~xoxo


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm baaacckkk! **

_Four's POV_

It's currently 10:40pm the following day of Tris' attack yet she still isn't awake. I keep replying the event over and over and over again in my head. If I had only got to her sooner, if I would have realised how intoxicated she was therefore making her vulnerable, if I had the common sense to warn Tris of Peter. Peter. Just the thought of him makes my blood boil, I swear to God when I get my hands on him! I just can't stop thinking about what he said:

"_My buddy Al says hi"_

His final words to her echo in my mind. Who the hell is Al? Did he make Peter do this to her? Did Peter know Tris before she moved?

But that's not the only think I remember;

"_Your girlfriend was right; she does have a body of a twelve year old" _

My eyebrows furrow, what the fuck has Lauren been saying about Tris? And why was she talking to Peter?!

I sigh and run my hands through my hair, staring down at my free hand in hers. The doctors say she'll be ok, her rips are badly bruised but not broken, her jaw had been dislocated but the doctors managed to put it back into place, her back is covered in bruises, and her wrist is fractured, but it shouldn't be long now until she wakes up, although when she does she'll be in a hell of a lot of pain.

I edge my chair closer to her bed and stare at her; her once soft lips now cracked, her delicate, pink cheeks now pale, her right eye is slightly bruised but I bet when they both opened, they'd still be beautiful as ever. I find myself playing with her hair.

_You're going to be ok, everything will be ok _I whisper. I raise her hand to my lips, gently placing a kiss on each of her bruised knuckles.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

Despite their hangovers Will, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, and even Lynn have come to visit Tris, and currently, the whole gang (and Caleb) are sat in the waiting room, all waiting for her to wake up to find out what happened last night. Nurses continue to come in the room every couple hours, each time staring at me as if asking me to leave but I worked out that if I stare at them long enough they'll just sigh, shake their head, and ignore me.

Lost in thought, I stare blankly out the window until I'm suddenly interrupted by a hoarse voice.

"Four?"

_Tris' POV_

_The room is dark – I think I recognise it; the posters on the wall are awfully familiar. I try to move but I'm completely paralyzed, adrenaline and panic sets in. An outline of a person starts to form in the darkness; I call out to them hoping they'll hear me, luckily they continue to work towards me, relief runs through my body._

_Until I make out the persons features._

_He walks towards me; a twisted grin breaks out across his face, the smell of sage and lemongrass filling my nostrils. His big brown eyes that I used to seek comfort in now make me feel sick as they trail up and now my body._

"_Hey now Tris don't struggle, it'll only make things worse" his hand caresses my cheek as his other hand roams under my shirt. I fight back tears, still attempting to break free from his grasp._

"_You're going to be ok"_

_That voice…I know that voice. But who is it? _

"_Everything will be okay"_

_I feel someone close to me, but I don't feel panic, I feel warmth spread through my entire body._

_My eyes snap open._

I look to the window where a figure of a man sits in a chair.

"Four?" My throat feels like it's on fire, needless to say my bones feel the same as I try to sit up.

"Don't sit up, I'll go get a doctor." Four rushes out the room and is back next to my bed almost immediately.

"Well Beatrice-"

I sigh and go to correct him but Four jumps in before I can.

"Tris – she likes to be called Tris"

I give him a trying smile but all he does is lower his head.

"My apologies _Tris_. Well luckily you have no major injuries; multiple bruises on you face, knuckles, back, and ribs, a fractured wrist, and a mild concussion. Even though your injuries aren't major, they are plenty so we will have to keep you for at least 3 days. We, er, also did a, er.." His voice trails off and he glances at Four.

"It's ok; I'll probably end up telling him anyway." I smile at him again and this time, he returns it.

"Ok, well we did do a sexual harassment test while you were asleep to rule out the possibility of rape as your friends told us that you were badly beaten by some boy at a party-"

I see Four tense up.

"-The test came back as negative.

Look, Tris, we need to know this boy's name so you file a police report, not only is assault a crime but the state you entered this hospital in didn't show signs of rape but it did show few signs of sexual harassment. The police will be here to talk to you tomorrow, but for now, you can have a few visitors but after that you need rest."

"Thank you, doctor."

I lift my head up to see Caleb stood at the door. The doctor gives us a nod and leaves the room.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

2 hours and many friends bombarding me with questions later, it's just me and Four left in my room. He's sat in the same chair he was before, still staring out the window.

"You can go home if you want, you don't have to stay here."

He signs and shakes his head.

"Well you can't just sit there and not talk to me."

He looks up from the window to give me the fakest smile I could ever imagine.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

He shakes his head again.

"Well how about we play 20 questions?" No reply.

"Is it my breath? My hair? My outfit? My face?" He laughs slightly then gets up to turn his chair around.

"I'm sorry" his voice is quiet.

_Four's POV_

"Sorry for what?" I stare at her, my heart racing as I take a deep breath.

"I should have pulled you away from _him. _He did a similar thing to Lynn 2 years ago, I should've known he was going to do it again, I could have stopped him. But instead I didn't.."

Heat rushes to my cheeks as her small hand reaches for mine "Four, it's not your fault, ok? It was my own. I made the stupid decision of getting drunk all because of something your pleasant girlfriend said-"

My head snaps up as anger courses through my veins "What did she say to you?"

"Not much now I think about it, she told me that she saw us dancing and when I tried to tell her we were just dancing because we're friends, she said that I was pathetic to think you…think you would ever like me and then called me a twelve year old, or something like that-"

"_Your girlfriend was right; she does have a body of a twelve year old" _

"But don't worry, I mean it's not like I do like you or anything, she probably just thought that because of how close we've gotten" my heart sinks _I told you she didn't like you, you idiot! Why would she? She's funny, pretty, smart, you're just you – another average Joe._

"Yeah, yeah, of course" I shake my head and pull my hand out from hers.

"Er, I have to go. I'll see you later Tris."

I stand up and leave the hospital hearing her shout after me.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

"FUCK" I scream as I punch the wall of the building. My breathing increases, so I do what I do best – run away from my problems, _literally run_. I'm not sure where I'm going until I come up to Lauren's door.

I knock loudly.

Lauren answers the door in a tank top and shorts.

"Hey handsome, it's a bit late, isn't it?"_Shit,I forgot it's 3am!_

"I'm so sorry about last night for saying what I said" She purrs at me as her hands trail down my chest. And unlike when Tris touched my hand earlier, I feel nothing.

I grab Lauren's face and kiss her as hard as I can. The kiss becomes sloppier _this isn't what it would feel like to kiss Tris._

Lauren leads me into her house and quietly shuts the door behind us as we enter her room.

She throws me down on her bed, and we let nature take its course.

Sick, empty nature.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think about switching between POV's! The next chapter should hopefully be up within the next hour.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Instead of posting the 4 chapters tonight, I'll post the others tomorrow. I honestly thought I could get them all done super quick but it's around 12:30am and I have to get up super early in the morning but look out for the next 2 tomorrow afternoon!**

_Four's POV_

Since Tris told me she had no feelings for me, I decided what's the point? I've only known her for like 3 weeks, I need to focus on someone who actually shows me affection. Lauren and I walk through the school halls, my arm draped across her shoulders, I walk towards the gang, with Lauren still hanging at my side.

They all stare at me.

"Hey babe, will you give me a minute please?"

"Sure, baby" She gives me an effortless kiss and leaves.

"Dude…what the hell" Zeke looks at me wide-eyed

"What.."

"YOU said you were going to break-up with her because you had feelings for someone else!" he jokingly jabs me in the chest with his finger.

"You like someone else?!" Christina squeals, a little too happy.

"Yeah, but he won't even tell me who." Zeke crosses his arms like a child over his chest.

"I know who." Marlene's face breaks out into a goofy grin. I look at her, my head cocked to the side.

"You like Trissyyyy"

My cheeks flush "No I don't! You're delusional"

"Hey, don't call her that!" Uriah defends Marlene, all eyes move from me to him.

"What? You should never insult a lady." Uriah whispers, his cheeks go pinker than mine.

"Anywayyy, you like Tris?!" Christina's eyes light up.

"No. Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Come on, she totally likes you too!" Shauna joins in.

I sigh "she doesn't" All the girls share knowing glances.

"…what, am I missing something?"

"Ok, well did she tell you the reason she got drunk?" Marlene asks as if I'm a child who needs to break down the question slowly to get to the answer.

I shrug "yeah, because Lauren thought there was something between us because we were dancing so she started insulting Tris saying she'll never like me and-"

Everyone raises their eyebrows as if I'm supposed to know. "What now?!"

"Holy shit. Ok, Four, listen carefully-Tris got drunk because Lauren said you'lll never like her…" Uriah looks at me, hope clear in his eyes.

My eyes bulge.

_Jealously? Not possible. Why would she be jealous?_

"I have to go. Cover for me in English"

I duck past students, head for the exit, and rush towards the hospital.

~~~~~~~~ Page break ~~~~~~~~

_Tris' POV_

I sit up as soon as I hear a knock at the door.

"Four" I breathe out.

"Hey, er, sorry for running out last night – I didn't realise how late it was, I needed to get home."

I smile, relieved that it wasn't something I had said.

"Wait, aren't you meant to be in class?"

"Oh, well, technically yes. But I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Ok, so at the party you got drunk because of things Lauren said, about me never liking you because you look like a twelve year old."

"Yes" _where is he going with this?_

"I was just wondering, was it jealously." I stare at him. "do you have feelings for me or something?"

I sigh "You can't do this."

"Do what…?"

"You have a girlfriend. Even if I did, it wouldn't – it shouldn't matter." I lower my head, hiding my shame.

"It does."

"But why?"

"Just tell me."

"Fine..I..I.."

The next thing I know, his full lips lock softly onto mine.


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay so I know I haven't updated in ages, I'm getting to that point in high school where I'm being drowned in mock exams, so my weekends consist of revision and homework leaving me little time to do anything enjoyable. BUT DON'T WORRY! New chapters will be coming SOON. I won't give a specific date because then I get annoyed at myself for not updating when I promised to, all I'll say is that it will be soon. I'm hoping that (if I can get it done) I will be posting several chapters at once, so expect some sort of mass update.

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favourites, you guys are great. xoxo


End file.
